Paintball Fun!
by sgatlantissheppard
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own this series. This is a story That I wrote just for fun.


Paintball Fun

Paintball Fun!

03/08

She wanted the base to see her as a friend and not just a leader. John was scheduled for a trading mission in a few days and she wanted him relaxed. She didn't tell anyone where they were going, but just to pack a bag for one night.

She gave Teyla and Steven instructions and the address were they were going. Told them only contact in an emergency or if Teyla goes into labor.

That afternoon Sam took John, Ronon, Rodney, and Jennifer through the gate to the planet. Evan was already there and had things set up. He also had a few trick set.

He set up a trail for them to follow to get through the trees to the camping spot. Along the way he was waiting with things that terrify each person. He had Zelanka make molds of replicators, clowns, wraith, spiders, and a whale.

Evan first got Sam with the replicator and had a sensor in it to take a picture after she screamed. Of course, she destroyed the thing, and then realized it was fake.

Then he got John with the clown. John screamed and hid till Sam told him it was fake also. Again another picture was taken.

After that they know Evan was behind all this, but he had hell to pay. As they continued he got Jennifer with the spiders, McKay with the whale and Ronon with the wraith.

As they reached camp, Evan was pretending to be napping, but what he didn't know is that Sam had Steven bring back from Earth a HUGE supply of paintballs and top of the line paintball guns.

Before they reached camp, Sam gave everyone a gun, loaded with paintballs. They planned to nail Evan. As they approached Lorne, he did not move. They all quietly made a circle around him and then opened fire. He screamed, but he knew it was pay back. But now not only was he camping, but he was going to have a lot of bruises.

For the first time in several days John was laughing and having fun. Sam knew she made the right choice. That night was very uneventful compared to the beginning of the day. They all taught Ronon how to make smores, and introduced him to steak.

The next day they had paintball wars. Then Lorne, being a clown, had a brilliant idea to activate the gate, send the code through, and paintball them.

Since they were high on adrenaline, they went for it. As soon as they knew the shield was down, they send 10 paint grenades and several hundred paintballs through. When they were finished, they send a message in a bottle through, and shut the gate down.

After the gate room had been covered in paintballs and the gate shut off, Teyla called Steven and then go the bottle. Once Steven got to the control room, They opened the note, reading:

"Thought we would share our

fun with you!

Sam

P.S. It was Evan's idea!"

Steven started laughing. He had to explain the game of paintball to Teyla. She was more or less impressed, questioning the whole thing as normal.

Sam and the group couldn't stop laughing. They knew Teyla would be freaking. They went back to camp, started packing, and joking around. They were taking their time. John and Evan started wrestling on the ground and then Ronon got into it also.

After Steven finished with explaining everything to Teyla, he got his paintball supplies. He had never told Sam that he had some himself. He took three top Marines and himself, got into jungle camo, and headed out. Once on the planet, they could see the path to the camp, so they headed down it slow and quiet.

As Sam was packing, she got a weird feeling, like something was going to happen, so she told them to keep their paintball supplies out. As they were finishing up, Ronon heard something on the path. Everyone grabbed their paintball stuff and P-90s and hid in different areas, and Ronon climbed up a tree. As soon as he saw the Marines and Steven, he started firing his paintballs.

When the others heard the paintballs, they released their grip on their P-90s and picked up their paintball guns, slowly crawled up and laid it on them. They Marines didn't have a chance, so they retreat back through the gate. John and Ronon followed them through. In the mean time, Sam and the remaining three headed back to camp and grabbed all the gear.

Once on the other side of the gate, they all took off and hid, trying to nail each other. John and Ronon nailed Steven with two paint grenades. He was soaked in pink paint. After that they called a truce. John put a smiley face in the Plexiglas of Sam's office.

A few minutes later, Sam and the others came back. When they saw Steven they started laughing. Then when Sam saw her office window, she looked at John with a 'Nice Work' look. They used the Asgard technology to beam Steven directly to his room so he didn't get paint all over Atlantis.

Later that night at dinner and after everyone got cleaned up, everyone got together. They traded stories and showed bruises. Rodney was the biggest complainer. Everyone told him to suck it up. Then because Evan terrified the group, he had a black eye and a few welts.

During the trip, John returned to himself and Jennifer and Ronon got closer. They all had fun and knew they still had 200 paint grenades and 4000 paintballs left in several colors…

The End…


End file.
